


Maniac

by YuiNakumura



Category: BnHA, Dabi - Fandom, hawks - Fandom, mha
Genre: F/M, bnha - Freeform, dabi - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiNakumura/pseuds/YuiNakumura
Summary: Your a student at UA who’s a bullied outcast. Perhaps it’s a good thing when you get kidnapped my the league, however maybe not such a good thing for the pro heroes
Relationships: Reader x dabi
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

~quirk explanation~  
You’d grown up hating society. It has never seemed fair that you where not seen for yourself but instead you where seen for your quirk. In your case you where born with an extremely powerful quirk called “glitch” which allowed you to glitch both yourself and others meaning you could teleport or glitch your body to move apart or in anyway you wanted however you could not only do this to yourself but to others. Due to this your quirk would be perceived as deadly.

At a young age you’d managed to use your powers to completely glitch your cat, re arranging it’s particles and killing it. Not a pleasant sight for a five year old to see, a mangled cat which didn’t have the ability to put its self back in place like you did when you used the quirk on yourself. 

Because of your quirk you where told to keep it hidden because you didn’t want people to perceive you as a villain with such a deadly quirk, you didn’t see this as fair but maybe it was for the best so as far as everyone in your school (UA) knew your quirk was only teleportation. 

~story~  
You woke up to your alarm. ‘Great’ you thought to yourself ‘another day of shitty hero training’ you dreaded nothing less than school, you’d never really managed to make friends and you where repeatedly bullied and even though you where in class 1A you’d never really felt accepted by the school, perhaps because they knew about how deadly your quirk really was. It’s not like half of the other kids in the class didn’t have quirks they could use to kill people so you’d never really understood why yours was so frowned up on. 

You got out of bed and stood by the window, you lived by yourself in a small apartment your parents bought for you once you where old enough to live alone because they didn’t really want to see you. You knew you where hated by them and you felt so alone. You put on your uniform and went over to do your hair and makeup before brushing your teeth, grabbing one of the few items of food you had left (a breakfast bar) and dragging yourself out of the door. 

UA wasn’t a long walk away but you tried to make the walk last as long as possible, the hatred you had for the place grew stronger by the day. The school came into view as you reluctantly force yourself to take yet another step closer to the hell hole. ‘Brutal’ you thought to yourself ‘this is fucking brutal, I’m never even going to become a pro hero I just want to go home and go to bed’ suddenly your eyes drift up to see the only two people you didn’t completely hate, Denki and Kirishima. They smiled and you slightly turned the edges of your lips up in an attempted smile, the boys had always been nice to you but you where sure they only did it out of pity.

“The fuck are you two smiling at” said Bakugou, the angry boy who could explode things with his sweat, his fucking sweat, tell me that’s not the most disgusting quirk you’ve ever heard. “Nothing, we where just about to say good morning to Y/N” said Kirishima “are you fucking joking me, don’t waste your time on that slut” replied Bakugou. Kirishima just looked at you apologetically as you walked away, you knew know one liked you, you didn’t understand why but they’d always picked on you, especially Bakugou.

As you made it into class you sat in your seat. Todoroki (the icy hot boy) death stared you as you sat wondering what you’d done. “Why are you looking at me like that you bitch” said the boy with no emotion “sorry” you reply with quietly “yea you should be” he said, you’d isn’t understand, he was the one death staring you in the first place not the other way round. 

Me Aizawa (the teacher) came into the classroom and ordered everyone take a seat as he proceeded to get on with the lesson regarding “hero laws” your least favourite subject. Suddenly you heard a sound from behind your back, you turn around to see an almost purple-black coloured warp right behind you, you panicked as an arm grabbed out at your neck to pull you back and suddenly a face burst out.

It was Shigaraki the leader of the LOV  
“Hey Aizawa” he said grinning “don’t mind if we just borrow one of your lovely little students for a bit do you?” Aizawa looked distressed “let her go” he says “I’m sorry, that doesn’t appear to be an option” croaks Shigaraki, his pinky finger grazes against your neck, you didn’t want to turn to dust but your body had been paralysed by the shock of everything happening so suddenly that you could hardly move “don’t worry I’m not planning on hurting you... yet” he whispered into your ear has he yanked you back into the warp, all of your classmates watching in surprise as you left. 

You woke up on the middle of a floor, being kicked aggressively by a man, Twice, it was Twice. You panicked and move up “great she’s awake finally” said twice, you feel sore where the man kicked you. “Why the fuck am i here” you said as 4 other people walk in the room. You recognised them all from the news. Shigaraki, Dabi, Kurogiri and Toga. Toga walked over to you and pulled out a knife “oooo funnnnn” she said “can i kill her can I pleaseeee kill her please Shiggy pleaseee” she begged “No, no Toga less of that” said kurogiri “she could be very useful to the league”

‘Useful to the league?’ You thought ‘they need me, I can help them?’ For some reason you felt a sense of inner satisfaction. Someone needed you, of course they where probably going to kill you at some point but that didn’t seem to matter.

“Get up” said Dabi, he was tall with patches of purple, burnt skin held together ruffly by silver, metal staples. He also terrified you, his aggressive yet handsome face and those piercing blue eyes which stared deep down into your own eyes sent chills down your spine. “Did you hear me? I said get up?” He shouted as he yanked you up “I- I’m really sorry” you apologised and he laughed. “We’ve gone through all the trouble of kidnapping you so you better give us the information we need. What’s your quirk?” He asked. “Teleportation” you replied lying.

“Wrong” replied Shigaraki in the back “don’t lie to us, we’ve bought you here for a reason” 

‘They know? No they can’t that’s impossible only the school and my parents know there’s know way’ you thought.

“Oh come on, your boring us” said Shigaraki “we already know your hiding part of your quirk, and a little birdie told us it’s a powerful one to” “it’s called glitch” you replied “I can glitch matter how I want, like this” you pick up an old beer bottle from the floor and focus on glitching it, suddenly it’s turned into grey and white glitch effect almost like that of a glitched tv screen. The glitch comes off to reveal the beer bottle which had been made into a glass ball the same colour as the beer bottle before you proceed to glitch it back to its previous state. You stand there holding a beer bottle. 


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters a little bit short, I didn’t have a lot of time to write it. Hopefully the next chapter should be out later as I’m currently writing it. Thank you for understanding :)

The league stared at you. You couldn’t decide if they where surprised or disappointed so you just stood awkwardly waiting for a response, suddenly Dabi’s voice croaked “fucking brilliant that is, and you can do that on people to?” “Yea I guess but I’ve never tried” you replied “Seriously? You have a quirk like that and you’ve never even tried it on a person let alone kill them? Wow” he replied and you just stared.

He made a good point, you’d always wondered if it would work on people but you’d never want to harm someone like that, not even Bakugou. “Well at least we know you’ll be useful to us I guess, now about sleeping arrangements we can’t exactly let you leave right now so you can either stay with Dabi or Toga, great options I know” said Shigaraki. 

You stared in response ‘great’ you thought. You stared at Dabi who was picking at a bit of his burnt skin and then at Toga who was smiling like a psycho, you remembered how this girl had been begging to kill you just minutes ago “ill room with Dabi if that’s ok” you said nervously and he looked up smirking. “Alright follow me you little slut” Dabi said, you didn’t take to much thought about the new found nickname instead you began to follow him out of the room, through a corridor, up a flight of stares and to the door he stopped outside of.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, you where greeted by a messy, dark room and the strong smell of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes. Fucking great. “Go on go on make yourself at home” he said. “Sure” you said. You walked in knowing there was no way you could live like this “Hey, Dabi is it ok if I maybe clean a bit in here?” He looked almost shocked at what you’d just come out with, He’d been living in a shit hole for months but he’d always felt to shitty to clean it. He gave a smirk “go for it sweet heart” he said sarcastically but you still began to clean. You began to pick up the underwear and other items of clothing from the floor and put them in a pile.

Once the clothes where gone you where left with a floor of cigarettes, crisp packets, alcohol bottles and the occasional condom rapper ‘pleasant’ you thought to yourself. You didn’t think very highly of Dabi anyway, but this was just dragging him down. You began to pick up the burnt out cigarettes and the other rubbish as he looked at you almost amused by your actions. Once the floor was cleaner and the room looked potentially as good as it could, you took the dirty clothes out and searched around for a washing machine which you found in the room opposite from Dabis. 

‘Seriously? It’s literally across the hall from him and he’s still to lazy’ you thought as you walked back into his room. “Hey can I take a shower?” You asked him and he nodded, you walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower, you removed your clothes and stepped in looking down and the 3 in 1 body wash shampoo and picked it up to wash yourself, it smelt like Dabi, minus the cigarettes and alcohol. 

Once you’d washed yourself you picked up his towel and wrapped it round yourself as you walked out to ask him for a change of clothes, he stared at you and got up, he walked over to his draw and pulled out a plain black t shirt and some dark gray boxers (male underwear) and handed them to you, you looked at him in confusion “the boxers will fit like shorts won’t they?” You nodded and went to take your towel off but you looked up to see Dabi staring directly at you “look away” you said “no” he said smirking, “well I can’t get changed with you looking” “yes you can” he replied. You looked at the man sat on his bed staring back at you as you dropped the towel revealing your naked body.


End file.
